


X-Men Origins: Spectre

by Bonnefeta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Also I'm unoriginal, Before anyone says it I have blatantly used biotics from Mass Effect for Maya's powers, But I figured I'd post it to see if people like it, F/F, Female Jewish Character, Flashback, I haven't read the comics at all I only know a few things about it, I thought it fit well so I'm gonna stick with it, If I make any mistakes in regards to Judaism or Islam please tell me and I'll fix it, Mostly just for fun, Muslim Character, Not Beta Read, Not accurate to the comic verse in anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnefeta/pseuds/Bonnefeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after days of future past: Kitty Pryde hasn't seen her oldest friend in almost eight years, when she turns up unannounced at the Xavier school they reconnect and try to bridge the gap left by years of separation. This will also be half flashbacks explaining Kitty and Maya's life from when they met to when they split.<br/>Disclaimer: I have never read the X-Men comics, I only know a few things about it and they're not super accurate. for other disclaimers read the tags and I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men Origins: Spectre

Kitty sighed as she walked through the halls of Xavier’s school for the gifted. She didn’t have a class, but also didn’t have anything else to do, so that left her idly wondering through the corridors wondering about the future. Things where going better for mutants, there was obviously the occasional act of violence and parents kicking their mutant children out of their homes, the occasional rescue mutant from a lab, or a psycho cult, or some terrible parents you name it. But the doors of the institute were always open for the mutants who needed them.   
Though she hadn’t been sure about it for most of her life at the institute she had stayed to teach. Most students left when they finished their school life, to get normal jobs and live among non-mutants. To her surprise she loved it more than she had first expected to, the kids were great and her classes loved having discussions far more than the boring books and work sheets that had dominated her learning. It was lucky she was actually so interested in history that she’d bothered to learn more about it and had done well in the subject regardless of how boring the lessons were.   
She wandered down the hall towards the front door of the institute and then onto the staff kitchen, her favourite place in the world, especially after it had received a coffee machine.   
Passing through to the main hall she heard a small noise, like someone tapping glass. Curious she stepped into the entrance hall to see a tall dark shape looking at some of the schools trophies in glass cases. The mysterious figure is tall and fairly muscular looking; surprising considering what she is wearing could only be used for stealth. She wears a long black coat with a hood that was currently off, revealing a dark shaggy pixie cut against rich brown skin, the dark coat came down to near her feet. And though it was long sleeved the sleeves had been rolled up to reveal dark arms covered in spiralling tribal tattoos and hands clad in dark fingerless gloves. Kitty blinked in surprise it can’t be she thought.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” she blurted out before she could stop herself.  
The tall woman turned to look at Kitty, clearly surprised by her appearance “Kitty?” The woman’s dark brown eyes stared at Kitty, dumbfounded.   
“Maya?” Kitty stared at her oldest friend, “Wha? You… Why are you here” She glared at Maya “You left”  
As the uncomfortable silence hung between them, it was suddenly interrupted by a calm English accent, “It’s good to see you again Maya” Professor X smiled at Maya. On his left was the institute’s most recent addition, a little eleven year old by the name of Amy, a rescue child who had just been dropped at the institute’s door. She had been shy at first, but was starting to become the funny excited girl she really was.   
Amy’s face lit up when she saw Maya, “Spectre! What are you doing here?”  
Maya gave the small girl a goofy smile, “Hey kid, you’re looking much happier than last time we met”   
Kitty was shocked Spectre? She’s going by Spectre now?, “Wait” Kitty said, looking between Maya and Amy, “You two know each other?”   
Maya cleared her throat awkwardly, “I, uh… I brought her here”  
Kitty was shocked, Maya had brought the most recent rescue child in?  
The professor cleared his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention, “While I understand you and Maya have a lot of catching up to do, I believe me and Maya need to have a chat”.  
Maya shuffled awkwardly, looking like a nervous child, “Yeah, thanks for seeing me and everything” she began to walk over to the professor and looked shyly over to Kitty, “See you later, yeah?”  
Kitty nodded dumbly, shocked by the turn of events. Maya was back, after all this time.

\-------------

1997

_Kitty had never been more nervous in her life. Almost a month ago her mutant powers had manifested, her parents had been shocked when she’d phased through the ceiling and landed on the living room floor. Phasing through solid objects wasn’t the worst mutant power possible, but at eleven years old the last thing Kitty Pryde wanted was another thing that made her different. Being Jewish was hard enough, people didn’t really openly discriminate, it was just little things they said and did that had slowly worn her down. Being a mutant was only going to make it worse._  
Her parents, not knowing how to deal with her mutant powers, had found out about the Charles Xavier school for the gifted, a school for young mutants, that educated them and taught them how to control their powers. Her parents had spoken to the head master Professor Charles Xavier, who had explained to them the workings of the school and invited them for a day looking around the school. Her parents had accepted his offer, though they where a bit unsure about sending Kitty away to boarding school, Kitty was their only child and they loved her with all their hearts, but they understood that it was in Kitty’s best interest to learn about her powers and be around others like her, not having to hide her powers from her friends.  
But now, driving up the long road to the Xavier institute Kitty was nervous. Kitty didn’t want to go to boarding school under any circumstances, mutant or not. And speaking of mutants Kitty was scared of the mutants, on a conscious level she knew she was a mutant herself, but the politicians and the media where always talking about how dangerous mutants where, reading minds, teleporting, firing energy, they seemed so scary and other, even though now she was one of them.  
Her parents station wagon rolled to a stop in front of the large old front doors of the Xavier institute, sighing apprehensively she ran her hand through her brown hair and stepped out of the car.   
The building was beautiful, it’s intricate wooden panelling and the beautifully carved door, however to eleven year old Kitty it was daunting, the huge building standing tall over her, her future suddenly confronting her. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly at her, “C’mon Kit Kat, let’s just have a look okay? We haven’t made any decisions yet”   
Kitty nodded, “Okay Papa” her mother enveloped her in a hug and they walked into the institute.  
The doors opened up into a large hall, immediately in front of them was a stair case leading to the upper floors and on the walls of the hall where glass trophy cases. Looking over the trophies they seemed to centre around normal school things, sports competitions, drama showcases, some going back to the 70’s. She was about to tap the glass tentatively when a voice interrupted her, “You must be the Pryde’s” an old bald man in a wheelchair smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m professor Xavier”  
Kitty smiled shyly at the man, he seemed friendly and she wanted to make a good first impression on her possible future principle. Her parents walked over and introduced themselves to the professor, saying how pleased they where to meet him and thanking him for helping them and keeping everything quite discrete.   
The professor smiled at them, “It’s not a problem, in the current climate we try and make sure to keep things discrete to protect our students from some of the awful things that happen to mutants in the world” He showed the Pryde’s down the hall into his office, it was typical of a principle, a large wooden desk with seats opposite it for her parents and her to sit in.  
They sat in they comfortable leather seats, Kitty in the middle with a parent on each side.   
“So” the professor began, “As your parents have probably told you this school is for mutant children.” Kitty nodded, “Here you can use your power without being afraid of persecution and here you will learn how to control and best use your powers” the professor paused, “Your parents described the incident when you discovered your powers, but I wondered if there was anything more you could tell me about them?”  
Kitty shuffled awkwardly, but nervously replied, “W-well I can walk through walls without falling through the floor, I can allow objects that are thrown at me to pass through me, a-and” she looked nervously at her parents, “If I’m touching someone I can allow them to walk through solid objects as well, well cats anyway”  
The professor seemed intrigued, “Wonderful Kitty” Kitty shuffled her feet nervously and looked down, the professor leaned over his desk, “Kitty” he said, “What you can do is nothing to be ashamed of, there is nothing wrong with you” Kitty looked up at him tears threatening to spill from her eyes, “being a mutant is who you are and there is nothing wring with that, no matter what anyone tells you”  
Kitty’s father wrapped his arms around her gently, “He’s right sweetheart me any Mom love you not matter what, and nothing will ever change that” Kitty smiled and hugged her parents.  
After a few moments her father turned back and began asking about the classes and teachers, “The school structure is almost identical to regular North American schools, the only change are additional components of mutant history and studies and extra classes where students learn about how to best use their powers and how to defend themselves, should the situation arise” the professor explained, “The teachers are all former students and fellow mutants”  
“Wait” Kitty said, “The teachers are mutants”  
The professor smiled, “Yes, with various powers, we’ve found mutant teachers understand the students better” he smiled but Kitty heard his voice in her head, “We’re all mutants here”   
Kitty blinked, “Woah, cool, you’re like a telepath or whatever right?”  
He smiled, “Yes, that’s why I founded the school”   
He was bout to continue when there was a commotion outside and a girl about her age bust into the room, followed by people she assumed where teachers. She had a wild expression on her face, and was covered in tiny pink scars, she had warm darks skin and messy black hair, her arms seemed to be covered in some sort of tattoo effect. As the girl looked at Kitty and her family, the dark tattoo’s began to glow a blue sort of colour before the professor waved his hand and said “sleep”. The girl’s eyes closed and she fell gently to the floor.  
A dark skinned woman with white grey hair bust into the room followed by a brunet man wearing something that looked like it had just come out of star trek on his face, both where panting.   
“Sorry professor the man panted, she woke up quicker than we expected and just freaked out” he winced, “Smashed into my rib cage pretty bade, kid’s a force of nature”  
By this point Kitty and her parents where very confused, looking to the professor for an answer much nicer than the one they where currently coming up with in their heads.   
The professor explained “This is Storm and Cyclops, some of our teachers. While we are primarily a school, due to the treatment of mutants in society we often ‘rescue’ children from dangerous situations, abusive homes, or in this poor girls case scientific facilities”  
“Yes” Cyclops said, “From what we can tell she’s the daughter of mutants, often when known mutants have children they are ‘stillborn’ and taken off somewhere to be experimented on” Kitty and her parents looked horrified, “It’s technically illegal, but it happens”   
The professor turned to Kitty’s parents, “We are so sorry about this, you may still see this school but if you don’t wish to do so do not worry”  
Cyclops gently lifted the girl up, “I’ll take her to the med bay and get her patched up” the professor nodded and the two mutants left.   
Kitty’s father looked at the professor, “Are their many students like that?”  
“Not exactly” the professor said, “We don’t have a lot of children saved from scientific facilities, though there are quite a few children saved from abusive situations or who have been kicked out and disowned by families”   
Kitty’s father frowned sympathetically, “That’s tragic, how could a family kick out a child for being different?”   
The professor sighed sadly “I’ve never understood it, but we do everything we can to help them” he wheeled around to the door of his office “Now, would you like to see the school?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This story is mostly just for fun but If someone else likes it I'm glad.


End file.
